I Love You
by shxttxr
Summary: A Jackbuscus One-Shot


"Jack, I swear to God, you better not screw up my life by using all the hot water every single morning," a shirtless Toby sighed as Jack, wrapped in a cream colored towel, exited the bathroom. "I know you've moved in now and stuff, but I have to shower too you know."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Jack asked, genuinely confused. He was standing right outside the bathroom door, cold and wet. Excess water dripped from his face and chest onto the carpet, leaving dark patches where the water droplets landed.

"Don't stay in the god dang shower for over an hour, kay?" Toby raised his eyebrows, then looked down. He frowned at the dark circle shape patch forming around Jack. "And go get dressed, you drenching my house." Toby walked into the steamy bathroom and wiped away the condensation on the mirror with a dry towel before closing and locking the door.

Jack couldn't help but take forever in the shower. He had so much to think about and so little time to think, showers were his only chance of peace and quiet. If only Toby understood the way Jack was feeling, and understood the things he was thinking. Yes, now they were living together, but Jack still didn't feel like it was his home.

He went to lie down on his bed, with just over ten minutes to spare before he really needed to get ready. He decided to use these ten minutes to do some more thinking.

_I love him. Why can't he see that? It's so obvious. Sometimes, it feels like the connection goes both ways, like he feels the same way about me the way I feel about him. But then sometimes, it feels like he hates me, that we're not even remotely close anymore. Even as friends. But he doesn't appreciate the things I do for him. Honestly, he's just a di-_

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from behind his closed bedroom door. "Jack? Jack, can we talk?" Toby. Jack contemplated his choices. Let Toby in so they could talk for a minute only so that Toby could just twist Jack's words somehow to make him feel guilty, or ignore him completely. Or for a while at least.

Jack decided to ignore his curly haired friend, closing his eyes and relaxing once again. He pulled his bed covers over his naked body and smiled as his head hit the soft cushion beneath his head. He loved his new mattress. He'd only had it a month and it was still springy yet soft. It was a hard texture to explain, all Jack knew was that he liked it.

"Jack please," Toby asked. He knocked on the door, his frequency increasing just as much as the volume of his voice. However, his tone was gentle, almost a happy tone to begin with. But he soon began to get frustrated. "Jack. Let me in!" Jack could almost hear Toby's grimace as he tried to pry the locked door open.

"Don't bother," Jack said. There was silence for a moment until he spoke again. "What do you want?" Jack asked, sitting up with the bed covers still wrapped around his torso and most of his legs. He slid off the bed and hobbled over to his door, listening closely to what Toby wanted.

"I wanted to apologise. I mean, you live here too now, and I guess it's not fair for me to keep telling you what you can and can't do. Even if I am older," Toby slightly laughed, probably thinking Jack wouldn't be able to hear him. But he did. And he returned the laugh, smiling widely as he did so.

"Anything else?" Jack asked, still laughing from the previous thing Toby had said through the door. He unlocked the door and opened it so he could see Toby. He too was naked, except for the pair of black, tight fitting boxers he was wearing. Jack gulped, but Toby kept eye contact with him at all times.

"Just one thing," he said. Toby took a deep breath and leant in towards Jack. He pressed his lips onto Jacks and cupped his face with his hands. An infinity passed as the two kissed. Jack had lead Toby to his bed and had thrown them both onto the mattress Jack-first.

"Oh...my...God," Jack pulled away first. "What the hell are we doing here Toby?" He looked away and wiped his face with his hands. Toby, who had propped himself up above Jack with both arms, frowned. Even when Jack looked away. He didn't budge.

"Wait, what do you mean? Isn't this what you wanted? Oh god, I'm so embarrassed right now," Toby said, also looking away. "I'm, um, well, I'm sorry Jack. But you know where I am," he climbed off of Jack and stepped onto the ground. "We do have almost an hour before we have to leave," he said, not looking back at Jack. He began walking out of the door before Jack called out.

"This is what I want Toby. It was just so sudden, I panicked," Jack smiled, the covers now draped around his waist. Toby jumped on top of him once again and pulled the covers from around Jack and over them both.

Missing their leaving time, Jack and Toby curled up together, spooning with the covers again wrapped around them both with their hands intertwined above their heads. "Jack? Are you awake?" Toby whispered. After a squeeze from Jack, he continued. "Can I tell you something?" Again, Jack squeezed Toby's hand. "I love you." Jack smiled, before yawning and drifting off into a deep sleep.


End file.
